cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Extend
Extend ( Ekusutendo) is a exclusive to X units. Characteristics X units with Extend have the following characteristics: *They have a black-colored frame with yellow lines. *They are grade 4 cards with no s. *They generally have an original power of 22000 (if in a or clan) or 23000 (if in a clan). Terminology *An X unit on the field is called an extraguard (エクストラガード Ekusutoragādo). *The circle that an extraguard is placed on is called an extraguard circle, or (XC). *Placing an X unit on an extraguard circle is referred to as extending (e.g. "when your X unit is extended on (XC)"). It is not considered to be , ing, or . *Cards underneath an extraguard are called extenders (エクステンダー Ekusutendā). Like , extenders are held in a separate zone from the field, called the extender zone (エクステンダーゾーン Ekusutendā Zōn), but are associated with a specific unit, the extraguard. *Putting an extender under an extraguard into the drop zone for a cost is called Extra Blast (エクストラブラスト Ekusutora Burasuto). Putting the top card of your deck as an extender under one of your extraguards is called Extra Charge (エクストラチャージ Ekusutora Chāji). How it Works *You may only have up to 4 X units in your G deck. *During your main phase, if both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater, or if you started the turn with a grade 3 or greater vanguard, you may pay the Extend cost of a face down X unit with Extend in your G zone. The Extend cost varies from card to card, but usually involves putting a number of your rear-guards under the X unit. Those cards become the X unit's extenders. **Extending normally (i.e. without an effect) is called "normal Extend." You may only normal Extend once per turn. *After paying the cost, if you don't already have an extraguard circle, you gain one in your front row, and you place the X unit on that extraguard circle. If you already have an extraguard circle, place the X unit on that preexisting circle. Details *The extraguard circle gained is placed wherever the next Accel circle would be placed. **If you have no Accel circles, place the extraguard circle to the left of your leftmost front row rear-guard circle. If you have an Accel circle there already, place the extraguard circle to the right of your rightmost rear-guard circle. If you have two Accel circles, place the extraguard circle to the left of your leftmost Accel circle. And so on. *Unlike G units, X units stay on the field past the end of the turn. *Extraguards perform a drive check during the battles that they attack. Since X units have no skill icons, their is 1. *When an X unit is placed on an occupied extraguard circle, the X unit previously on that circle is returned to your G zone face up. *Extraguards, like other front-row units, can be attacked. When an extraguard is hit by an attack, it takes damage equal to the attacking unit's Critical (and you perform damage checks), and the extraguard is returned to your G zone face up. *When an X unit would be put into any zone other than the G zone, extender zone, or a circle, the X unit is never put into that zone, and it is put face up into your G zone instead. At the same time, its extenders are put into the drop zone. *If an extraguard is put under another extraguard as an extender, all of that extraguard's extenders are transferred to the new extraguard. *If a is used as an extender for an extraguard, since it leaves the field, it ceases to exist. * markers can be placed on (XC), even though the actual ones state they are placed on (VC) or (RC). Tactical details Extend allows players to get an extra attack that demands about 20k shield each turn, pressuring Protect clans. However, like many battle plans that involve multi-attacking, this is made weaker if your opponent pulls a trigger on a damage check, although the drive check from the extraguard's attack mitigates this somewhat. Extraguards are harder to hit than vanguards due to their higher base power. Also, as extraguards are not vanguards, effects that activate when attacking a vanguard won't work, hampering some abilities. However, extraguards are much more lucrative targets than vanguards, due to the extra attack and drive check they give, their powerful abilities, and the fact that they take damage. Players must decide when they can safely swing at an extraguard without giving up too much shield, or if the opponent can afford burning all their shield to guard an extraguard. Extending an extraguard onto the field is largely beneficial, but it has its risks. If the extraguard goes down quickly, the player wastes the cards used to extend the extraguard for little gain. Extend also makes , , and more dangerous, since it allows them to hit two units for damage. Since Extend has the same restrictions as Stride, it mitigates the advantage gained by going first in Standard. However, since units with Extend aren't as explosively powerful as units with Stride (often requiring two turns to maximize the advantage gained from them), the advantage gained by going second isn't as massive as it was back in the G era. In Premium, since X units and s are placed in the same deck, they compete with each other for space. Since X units are more permanent, it may be correct to run less than the maximum 4 X units and cut down on s so that you can run more G units with Stride. Background What is Extend? Extend is a teleportation and communication magitechnology created by members of the Interstellaris Federation for [[Cray i|Cray i'']]. The opening of Cray to the galactic community has attracted all manner of lifeforms curious about the new planet, some of which have shown interest in mentoring the inhabitants of Cray in the ways of the wider universe. Extend allows inhabitants of Cray to broadcast and receive thoughts psychically from the wider universe through the Interstellaris internet, connecting them with people in the wider universe whose wavelengths and thoughts coincide, and allowing both to teleport to the other in an instant. It is essentially Stride, except it has a galaxy-wide scope, it is limited to beings that exist in the present, and it is done with the awareness and consent of both parties, preventing rampages. After the forces of [[Cray i|Cray ''i]] had defeated the demiurge, the world entered an unprecedented era of peace. Due to Hazur's long-term plan to unite the citizens of Cray, the nations of Cray were now more willing than ever to work together peacefully and engage in diplomacy. The three gods, Messiah, Gyze, and Hazur, were reunited at last, and due to Hazur's ideal of active use of power, the gods of Cray now worked more actively than ever to improve the lives of the citizens of Cray. The governments of Earth, now aware of Cray due to the recent Zeroth Dragon and Alpha Dragon incidents, officially opened diplomatic and trade relations with Cray, and Earth began to benefit from Cray's magic and technology (although they remain distrustful of the nations of Cray). The warriors of Cray i'' now monitored the demiurge's new world, the world of ''V, keeping watch to make sure they would know if the demiurge would ever make another move on Cray i. Most notably, the Interstellaris Federation, now believing that they no longer should withhold their technology or society from Cray, acted to welcome Cray to the greater intergalactic community. The governments of Cray signed a treaty that would allow travel to and from other areas of the Federation. Visitors from all over the Federation, tourists, wanderers, workers, and entertainers alike, began to flow in from many areas of the Federation, primarily the Siltha Republic and its surrounding territories, and in turn, citizens of Cray began to travel to other planets. Even travelers from the Korgarran Confederacy, on unfriendly terms with Cray and the Silthans due to their previous attacks on Cray, were tentatively accepted. Some of these extraterrestrial visitors came to establish relationships with the citizens of Cray, even aligning themselves with Cray's clans. Interstellaris established a system to allow these visitors to appear on Cray quickly and conveniently: the Extend System. List of cards with Extend No Clan * (V Series) *Battleship of the Star Ocean, Makaiser V Cray Elemental *Lord of the Volcano Planet, Jakagara *Sage of Distant Lights, Asminar / *Dark Templar, Zenathos *Inspiration Guardian, Ladia Amelkis *Judgment Dragon, Nualos Hein *Deep Space Serpent, Xorothnaya (V Series) *Starship Dragon, Holoburst Dragon (V Series) *Grand Cosmic Garden, Bellasira *Nether Void Dragon, Zero End *Brain of the Moon, Eirin *Xenoform Gigant, Zerakka United Sanctuary *Origin Phoenix of Holy Dawn, Venus Category:Keyword